Tess Tyler
by MissNata13
Summary: Welcome to my perfect world. Ness.


**Here's another oneshot. I haven't done a Tess fic, so I decided it was about time. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Tess Tyler

---

I, Tess Tyler, am a bomb shell. Just admit it. Denying any further can cause some serious problems in your life. I know your rolling your eyes just as you read because you can't stand me. You hate everything I have. My perfect little body. My pin straight corn silk hair. A very famous mother. Hell, I'll say it for you. It must suck not to be me. And I understand all your hatred. You wish you had half of the opportunities I have. I've been on the cover of December's edition of Teen Vogue. I've been to every New York fashion show since I was in the womb. And I've gone to Camp rock more times than you've been wishing you went to prom.

To sum it all up, my life appears to be pretty perfect but it only seems that way.

I live on my own because my mom can't stand I when I'm around when she brings her boyfriends back to the mansion. I don't have many friends. My own singing career is fizzling to nothing.

Perfect.

I'm so damn perfect.

So now that you know all you should know about me, I'll tell you one thing that's been hiding deep down in my heart. It's something I'll never say out loud in fear of having this secret exposed. Why should I be afraid you ask? Because the magnitude of this secret can send shock waves throughout the world that can be fatal.

Ready?

Make sure you have a paramedic close by…just in case.

I, Tess Tyler, am in love.

I won't say his name because that would be too much to handle. I didn't want to cause an epidemic of spontaneous deaths out there.

I'm in love and I know I am. This feeling is better than any sappy love movie would make me feel. Every time I glance into his big brown eyes it's like the clouds fade away and I see hope. Watching him support Shane gives me the slight vision that I could change too if I had his support. I have to remind myself to breathe around him because air disappears when he's around.

Anyways, when I was just discovering my love for this brown eyed curly haired boy, rumors where going around for his fancy for Caitlyn.

Grr.

Caitlyn Geller.

If I didn't hate her much back at camp, I hate her now. The one boy I wish I had was after her and she was not interested.

NOT INTERESTED!What is she interested in? Making her stupid tracks for new artist just so she can make a living? The lucky girl has no clue.

I sat in a deserted Starbucks (it feels like an oxymoron just saying that…deserted Starbucks) around 3 in the morning. Before you say anything, my local Starbuck does indeed open 24/7. My barista, Chelsea, was taking a nap in the back. She told me if I need anything to just make it myself and put the cash on the counter.

I was sipping on my Soy bean latte when he barged in. I nearly did a spit take when his brown half open eyes glanced over at me. His dead face brightened up.

"Tess! What are you doing up so late?" Nate asked. "And in a Starbucks?"

I took in a staggering breathe of fresh air, "I'm thinking."

Nate shoved his hands in his pajama bottoms and walked over.

"Thinking of what?" He sat down next to me our legs only millimeters away from touching.

I gulped, "Stuff. What are you doing here?"

"Jason is sick and forced me to go on a late coffee run for him." Nate shook his head and yawned, "I didn't expect to find you here."

"Same here."

We fell quiet. I was busy trying to think out a plan to 'accidentally' bump my leg into his.

"Did you hear?" He suddenly asked.

"Hear what?" I murmured.

"I finally got Cait to go on a date with me." Nate sighed out.

I bit my lip, holding back some pain, "How did that go?"

"The date? Not to good," He chuckled, "I don't think Caitlyn is ever going to realize how much I like her.""She has no idea what she's missing out on."

I can't believe that slipped out. Nate's eyes narrowed at me.

"That's really nice of you to say that, Tess." He said slowly, "Is there something about the dead hour that suddenly makes you…nice?"

I know I've been the bitch because everybody wanted someone to hate. Who am I to say that I'm really not like this deep deep deep down inside.

Deep deep deep down inside I'm a loving, carefree girl who's madly in love with Nate Grey. I was just waiting for that special someone to come and dig it out of me already.

I scoffed, "Yeah. Something about the aroma of coffee tames my wild side."

Nate cracked a smile, "No really. It's really different to see you…nice. I think I like it."I got a sudden rush of emotion that I burst.

I, Tess Tyler, blew up into a million of pieces. Each of them vulnerable to attack.

"Well, I like you." I muttered.

I paused to think of what I just said to Nate Grey. I bit down on my harder than before. I'm such an idiot.

"You like me?" Nate repeated.

I sat there, frozen, with my mouth agape. It's a face I like to call fish face.

"What do you mean by that?" Nate asked again.

Fish face.

"You're joking right?" Nate urgently shook me out of my shock.

I cleared my throat, "Um, no. I think you're a really great guy, Nate."

Nate curiously stared at me as I had enough of this revealing moment. I stood up and mumbled out my goodbyes. I didn't want to hear his true reaction. I could just imagine him rupture in laughter or telling me in the sweetest way that I wasn't for him.

Ugh, sweet guys. They make you feel like it's wrong to be in love with them. I hurried down on the wet pavement to cross the road. My apartment was just right across the street.

"TESS!"

Just when I reached the other sidewalk, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me protectively. He nuzzled the gap in my neck. I got a surprising wave of jitters because of him.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I'm still half asleep. I thought I was dreaming in there."

I didn't say anything. I was busy enjoying the way he was holding me.

"It's not everyday when the prettiest most attractive girl tells me she likes me." He mumbled, "Heck, it made me relive of all the times I wished I could be with you. Gosh, that must have been years ago, now."

I listened attentively at Nate's rambling. After he told me about his terrible date with Caitlyn I just had to stop him with something I've been wanting to do.

I kissed Nate Grey and you know what? He kissed me right back.

So it's safe to say that you should be insanely jealous of me. Not only do I have a life others dream to have, I have everything my little heart desired.

---

**REVIEW!**


End file.
